narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shirona
* * }} *''Chakra Enhanced Speed'' *'' '' * (Anime Only) * * * *Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation * (Anime Only) *Kairikibasami (Game Only) * * (Tortoises) * (Manga Only) *'' '' * * * * * * (Manga Only) }} (Training Only) *'' '' }} Shirona (シロナ, Shirona) renowned as the Beauty of the Seven Seas (美しさ七つ海, Shichi Umi no Utsukushi-sa) is an S-rank Missing-nin from Kirigakure. She was at one time a loyal and respected member of her village, and formerly a bodyguard and right hand woman of the fifth mizukage, Mei Terumī. She defected from Kirigakure following the death of Mei at the hands of Fuyuki, and now travels the world as a gourmet chef, sharing her cooking with whomever she comes across, which has earned her the moniker Chef Goddess (神の料理人 Kami no Ryōrijin). Prior to her departure from Kirigakure, Shirona was to succeed Mei as Mizukage, though was forced to flee from her very own village during Fuyuki's reign, in which the latter murdered all of those possessing Kekkei Genkai. At some point, Shirona battled against Isobu, better known as the Three-Tails (三尾, Sanbi) and single handedly subdued the tailed beast, ripping off an entire tail in the process that would come to automatically regenerate. She later sealed fragments of the tail within herself, acquiring a portion of the beast's chakra, thus making her a Pseudo-Jinchūriki.Shirona Isobu Psuedo-Jinchuriki ApplicationIsobu Permission Living her dreams by traveling the world as a gourmet chef, Shirona is on the look out of her father's signature blade, the Kabutowari, during his tenure as a brethren of the Seven Swords of the Mist. She believes she is entitled to inherit his blade after his demise, and has stated that she will stop at nothing to bring it back into her family. Background Early Life Shirona is the daughter of Jinin Akebino, a member of the previous generation of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Her father was renowned as one of the strongest shinobi Kirigakure had ever produced. At some point in his career, he, along with the rest of his seven brethren cornered a squadron of Konohagakure shinobi, composing of Might Guy, Ebisu and Genma Shiranui. Before they could slaughter the leaf ninja, the group was rescued by Might Dai, who displayed levels of taijutsu never before seen. This event would later lead Jinin to focus immensely on taijutsu when training his daughter. During her many training sessions with her father, Shirona wielded his signature blade, Kabutowari on several occasions, and became rather adept in it's usage. With the aid of her father's efforts, Shirona excelled during her time in the academy, passing the entrance exam with high marks on her very first attempt. She later graduated at the age of 6, and was placed on Team Terumī. Inheriting the Boil Release Kekkei Genkai from her mother, Shirona trained under her squadron leader, Mei Terumī, to fully capitalize on her abilities. Shirona was later promoted to the rank of chūnin that same year. Overtime, Shirona began to display sparks of astounding potential rivaling even her father and sensei. Her mother was the head chef of a very successful restaurant in Kirigakure, and taught her daughter how to cook in whatever spare time she had aside from embarking on missions and training. This bond with her mother would later grow into a hobby, and later a bit of an obsession, with Shirona considering opting out of her career as a shinobi to pursue a cooking profession, though later decided against it with the coming of the Third Shinobi World War. Third Shinobi World War Although quite young at the time of the Third Shinobi World War, Shirona partook in Kirigakure's failed attempt in destroying Konohagakure. She was, alongside a group composed of several shinobi, responsible for abducting Rin Nohara. During the course of the event, Shirona was first introduced to Isobu, the three tailed beast. Shirona later aided in the sealing of Isobu within Rin, and fought against Kakashi Hatake when the latter came to rescue his teammate. Fighting against Kakashi, Shirona was introduced to the Sharingan for the very first time, and as such, was quickly defeated. She was sparred by Kakashi, mostly due to the fact that he was in the midst of fleeing from Kirigakure during the course of the event, having taken the time to ensure her death may have resulted in the failure of rescuing his teammate. Post Third War After the events of the third shinobi world war, Isobu mysteriously vanished. Prior to it's disappearance, Isobu was in the possession of Kirigakure, and as such, the Mizukage ordered several ninja, one of which happened to be Shirona, to search for it. Out in the wild, Shirona, as a spectacular gourmet chef, prepared a full course meal with several foods adored by turtles in order to lure the tailed beast. Her plan was a success. Though tailed beasts do not rely on food consumption to survive in nature, Isobu could not resist the temptations which came with deep fried shellfish, the favorite snacking item of wild sea turtles. A horrific battle ensued between Shirona and Isobu. Shirona managed to topple the beast onto it's backside some point in the match, who was severely weakened after consuming the fried shellfish prepared by Shirona, which were deeply intoxicated in various non-lethal sleep inducing medicines prior to the beast's snack. The beast eventually fled the scene, though not before Shirona ripped apart a single tail. Shirona returned to Kirigakure with the tail as evidence that she had both found and fought against Isobu. The tail was later sealed into her, in the hopes that she could harness it's power in order to entirely defeat the beast in the off chance they were to meet again sometime in the future. This marked the second meeting between Shirona and Isobu. Three Tails Arc At some point in the past, the evil tyrant known as Orochimaru instructed Kabuto Yakushi along with Team Guren to take a young boy named Yūkimaru to a lake. Yūkimaru, like Shirona, possessed an unknown connection with the three tails, which allowed him to control the beast to some extent, though not as greatly as Shirona. Yūkimaru's attempt to awaken the beast gave off a signal to Shirona, who in return arrived at the battlefield to represent Kirigakure. There, she briefly faced off against Kakashi Hatake once more, only to have her battle interrupted by an incoming reinforcements. During the outbreak between the shinobi of Otogakure and Konohagakure, Shirona sided with Orochimaru's Team Guren, mostly due to her dislike of Kakashi and his sharigan for having defeated her during the Third Shinobi World War. When Yūkimaru enforced Isobu to attack all local inhabitants of the forest, Shirona was forced to flee alongside Team Guren, and proceeded towards their hideout to meet with Orochimaru. She intended to find a way to master her ability to control the three tails, seeing as how Orochimaru had been able to aid Yūkimaru. Arriving in Orochimaru's hideout, Shirona formed a small partnership with the legendary sanin, promising to summon Isobu for his needs in return, if he had helped her gain control over her powers in order to do so. She was introduced to Kabuto's pills, which created a way for her to gain quicker control of her abilities. She also sparred against Sasuke Uchiha, a masterful wielder of the Sharingan to test her own abilities. Fourth Shinobi World War The Fourth Shinobi World War began when the five Kage and the leader of the Land of Iron unanimously refused to surrender the Eight-Tails and the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox for Tobi's Eye of the Moon Plan. He then stated that he would use the seven tailed beasts already captured by the Akatsuki in combating the ninja world. After this the Fifth Kazekage, the Fifth Mizukage, the Fourth Raikage, the Third Tsuchikage, and General Mifune agreed to form a Shinobi Alliance, pooling all their resources against Tobi. Shirona was placed on the Third Division, under the leadership of the Kakashi Hatake, whom she had fought against before during her childhood. Upon its formation, the division advanced ahead of the rest of the Allied Forces. When they were just beyond the Land of Frost's border, they spotted a red flare belonging to the Surprise Attack Division, indicating that they required immediate assistance. The Third Division headed off in their direction and arrived in time to save them from a reincarnated Haku, Zabuza Momochi, Gari and Pakura. As the battle plagued on, the previous generation of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist were summoned, pitting Shirona against her father, Jinin Akebino. As night falls, the third division retreated into the forest. They continued to fight into the night, clashing with the Seven Swordsmen, Gari, and Pakura. Shirona was given strict orders to stop her father at any given cost, knowing of his swords weaknesses, as well as the holes in his attack patterns. After a fierce battle, Shirona defeated her father with the aid of Rock Lee, who was then sealed by Sai's Sealing Technique: Tiger Vision Staring Bullet Technique with tears in his eyes for the first time, though not before he delivered his parting words to his daughter. He expressed his satisfaction in her strength, and claimed that she had long since surpassed him. Shirano later arrived alongside the rest of the Third Division to aid Naruto Uzumaki and Killer B in battle against the Ten-Tails, who was under the control of Obito Uchiha and Madara Uchiha. Shirano was then later caught in Madara's Infinite Tsykuyomi, in which she dreamed of traveling the world as a gourmet chef. Post Fourth War and Fuyuki's Reign Personality On most occasions, Shirona presents herself as a calm, gentle and caring individual who loves meeting new people. She absolutely loves to drink, a habit of hers which borders addiction. Aside from battling and training, Shirona is an avid chef, a hobby she inherited from her mother, who was a renowned restaurant owner in her prime years. Shirona specializes in flambe cooking, utilizing her respective skill set as a shinobi to aid her in preparing full course meals. Such a feat has earned her the moniker of Chef Goddess (神の料理人, Kami no Ryōrijin). She now travels the world in search of new customers whom she can share her food with. Shirona is happily married, and has been for well over two decades. She has numerous children, many of which are now respected shinobi on their own rights. They are, similarly to her, scattered all over the world, following the events of Fuyuki's reign, in which the latter murdered countless users of kekkei genkai. She has not met with her children in well over a decade, and lost connection with her husband quite sometime ago. The daughter of one of the most frightening members of the original generation of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Jinin Akebino, Shirona was raised under the constant influence of his brethren. She was taught to be a ruthless killer, trained to evade her emotions when in battle. As such, Shirona has committed several levels of felonies, murders, and crimes dating back to her years as a Hunter-nin captain. She has been noted for being quite cold-hearted at times, and has also been spotted taking the lives of children without hesitation, if the situation calls for it. Over the years, Shirona has clashed against Kakashi Hatake on several occasions. The first of which, occurred during the Third Shinobi World War. Ironically enough, Shirona was placed into the Third Division during the Fourth Shinobi World War, and directly under the captain of the division, who was known other than Kakashi himself. Her many defeats at the hand of Kakashi led to a bitter hatred against the sharingan, and later, all dojutsu wielders. Appearance Despite her actual age, Shirona appears as a relatively tall, light skinned woman in her middle ages. She is highly confident in her sex appeal, to the point where she often behaves erotically to receive compliments. Shirona also light-brown eyes, soft, full, pink lips, and a beauty mark located around her chin. Throughout her entire life, Shirona has managed one purposeful hairstyle. Her long, luscious blonde hair is often rested down her back, with separation between her bangs to reveal her exquisite facial structure. She is hailed as the Sexy Turtle Woman (カメ女性のセクシー, Sekushī Kame On'na) because of her natural beauty, which has produced several fan clubs around the shinobi world, several of which are located in various hidden villages. She is said to be so beautiful that she possesses the ability to take away the breath of her admirers, unintentionally killing a handful, due to their reluctance to breath in her presence, afraid of making mistakes around her that would cause her to lose attraction towards them, despite wearing a noticeably shiny wedding ring on her finger at all times to indicate that she is happily married. As a child and during her academy years, Shirona often wore clothes resembling that of her father, Jinin Akebino. She wore a dark-colored poncho cloth over a standard Swordsman attire, consisting of a sleeveless dark shirt and matching pants along with a waist-guard, pin-striped arm and leg-warmers typical of her village and Kirigakure's forehead protector. She also had bandages around her neck in honor of her father, and much like all the members of the previous generation of swordsmen. As she progressed through the ranks of the shinobi, Shirona adapted to Kirigakure's standard shinobi attire, which was composed of a pinstriped material which she wore as bracers and greaves that merged into her sandals. Underneath this, she wore a full-black shirt and pants over which she wore the villages' standard grey flak jacket. On several occasions, she was also seen wearing waist guards and wrist bands. Sometime in the past, Shirona also served as the captain of the hunter-nin. During the said era, she once again changed her wardrobe, which consisted of the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at her knees. Over this she wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around her waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around twice. She also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as her kimono and nail polish on her fingernails and toenails in matching blue green color. When wearing this outfit, Shirano's long hair was gathered in a white bun holder to prevent her hair from interfering with the outcome of her missions. After acquiring the cursed seal of earth from none other than Orochimaru himself, Shirona's outfit was once again altered, to adapt to the transformations her body was frequently undergoing. As an adult, Shirona's body also underwent several changes, one of the most intriguing of which was her extremely curvaceous build. In her teen years, Shirona developed large, heavy melon sized breasts, which were often left widely exposed for several reasons. While she found it important to attract a man for her future, she found it difficult to transform under such compressed clothing, which would more than often rip upon entering her cursed mark's second state. As a result, Shirona began wearing a loose, vanilla colored, long sleeve shirt, the collar of which was worn low, to both showcase the sizable cleavage of her enormous, melon sized breasts, and aid in quicker transformations. Because the shirt is so large, Shirona has a hand placed somewhere on her torso at all times in order to keep the shirt from falling down. Her outfit is completed with a set of skin tight, dark grey trousers, which thoroughly display her shapely thighs and plump bottoms. The only piece of clothing she retains from her previous years is her patent, dark blue shinobi sandals. Abilities Tailed Beast Connection For an unknown reason, Shirona has the ability to partially control the Three-Tails. This has always been the case, ever since her birth. Some have theorized that since she was born the day Isobu was sealed within it's host in Kirigakure, shards of the chakra scattered into her, and thus granting her super natural abilities. However, this is strictly a popular belief, and may or may not be entirely legitimate. With it, Shirona possesses the ability to summon Isobu at will, though during her childhood, she was only able to summon mere fragments at a time due to inexperience. Shirona was completely able to master her abilities with the guidance of Orochimaru. After proper training, she began summoning the beast on a daily basis, to simply speak with it. Though Isobu refused to consider Shirona a friend, the turtle later gave in to the woman's charmish ways and the two become the best of friends. Their bond grew substantially, to the point where the two could pick up on one another's chakra signatures from several kilometers away. Chakra Shirona, on multiple occasions, is noted to have had extremely potent and lethal chakra even when in comparison to tailed beasts. Since birth, she has possessed a direct link with Isobu, how she acquired such a feat is still currently unknown. Her already impressive chakra was further intensified after she sealed fragments of Isobu's chakra within herself, thus, transforming herself into a psuedo-jinchuriki. She has been seen performing several large scale techniques such as Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation with minimal strain on her chakra reserves, a further testament to her profound chakra reserves. She can also fire of several Tailed Beast Balls while in her second version state, an accomplishment rivaling true jinchuriki's such as Naruto and Killer-B. It is also worthy of note that Shirona has great control over her chakra. She can effortlessly utilize techniques such as Chakra Enhanced Strength and Chakra Enhanced Speed to grant further amplify her physical abilities. Physical Prowess While not being her preferred combat method, Shirona is still very proficient with taijutsu, so much as so that she can hold her own against several other ANBU level shinobi when strictly relying on her fists and bare feet. She possesses sheer raw strength far exceeding the Fourth Raikage, and comparable of that to the fifth hokage, Tsunade. She was trained immensely in close combat after her father's encounter with an eight gates user in Might Dai. The latter released all eight gates upon Jinin and his seven swordsmen brethren, showcasing never before seen prowess with fists and bare feet. While he preferred sword play as number one, Jinin strictly imposed his will in progressing Shirona's taijutsu as a child. Even when greatly outnumbered by hundreds of enemies, Shirona is easily able to defeat them, using well-coordinated attack patterns to handle the multiple enemy strikes. Her speed allows her to effectively catch her opponents off-guard to quickly strike them down and easily evade incoming attacks and projectiles. Shirona has also shown remarkable reflexes, able to instantly react and manoeuvre out of surreal danger. Likewise, Shirona showed herself to be very nimble, able to attack from various angles, even while in mid-air, to effectively pressure her opponents or keep up with faster allies to coordinate devastating attacks. The secret behind Shirona's strength is the Chakra Enhanced Strength, a technique where the user focuses chakra into their hands and feet using precise chakra control and releases it with pinpoint timing, greatly increasing the output damage. Shirona was first introduced to this concept as a member of the Third Division whilst fighting alongside Sakura Haruno. While her strength is highly enhanced by the technique, it is worthy of note that Shirona's raw strength is considered extremely potent as well. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Majority of Shirona's praise comes from her proficiency with ninjutsu. Her mastery over the water and fire natures respectively once held her in the leading position for Mizukage, earning her the moniker Sixth Mizukage Candidate (六代目火影候補, Rokudaime Mizukage Kōho) prior to her departure. Shirona possesses the articular Boil Release Kekkei Genkai, which she can utilize by combining the water and fire natures. With her boil release prowess, Shirona can cause any and all bodies of water to boil, by simply sending sparks of her chakra throughout them. While held in high regards in both fields, Shirona has admitted her affinity towards water in the past, though her mastery over fire release she never be over looked. In fact, she is one of few shinobi to garner enough power to use such large scale fire release techniques, such as the Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation. Similarly, she is also able to effortlessly use large scale water based techniques, such as Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, with minimal drain on her chakra reserves. Shirona also possesses the unique ability to produce oil from her body with such mastery rivaling even the chief toads of Mount Myōboku. While she primarily utilizes the oil to meet her many cooking needs, she has been seen on multiple occasions using it in battle. By emitting a hefty portion across water, Shirona can channel her fire techniques over the spill to make for a powerful surprise attack. Shirona, after acquiring Isobu's chakra, acquired the ability to produce coral. She has the ability to create this coral from every sweat gland in her body, utilizing it in the fashion of a sturdy set of armor that can be very quickly created to defend against incoming attacks. The coral armor is said to be nearly impenetrable, comparable to that of Isobu's own unique shell. Tortoise Techniques Renowned around the world of shinobi as the Sexy Turtle Woman (カメ女性のセクシー, Sekushī Kame On'na), a great deal of Shirona's fame comes from her unique usage of various tortoise techniques. Sometime after the events of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Shirona traveled to the land of tortoises, where she trained in the arts of Senjutsu under the tutelage of the tortoise elders. As such, she gained the reputed ability to swim at blinding speeds, and oddly enough, negate the necessity to breath under water. The factual ingredient behind her technique is the gills her body produces, from absorbing natural energy, otherwise known as senjutsu from around the environment. As a master of the tortoises, Shirona is highly respected by all inhabitants of the land of tortoises, including the tortoise elders. She has signed various contracts over the years with several tortoises, and is capable of summoning the fearsome Abagoora to aid her in battle. Similarly, she can also summon his son, Purotooga, who functions as her primary messenger by making proper usage of the Body Flicker Technique. Jinchūriki Transformations At some point, Shirona battled against Isobu, better known as the Three-Tails (三尾, Sanbi) and single handedly subdued the tailed beast, ripping off an entire tail in the process that would come to automatically regenerate. She later sealed fragments of the tail within herself, acquiring a portion of the beast's chakra, thus making her a Pseudo-Jinchūriki. As a Pseudo-Jinchūriki, Shirona has very large and strong levels of chakra. By simply tapping into Isobu's chakra, Shirona can enter her initial transformation state. In this form, she is surrounded by a layer of red, wispy chakra granting her enhanced strength, speed and healing. In this form, her body undergoes slight physical changes. Her teeth and nails become noticeably sharper, and her eyes also change color and become slitted. Shirona also possesses enough power to enter the version 1 form. This creates a dense shroud of chakra around her. The shroud, a translucent red with bubbles of chakra (reminiscent of boiling liquid) forming all along it, provides a degree of physical protection. Because chakra is malleable, the shroud can extend beyond the reach of the Shirona, which she can then use to create chakra-arms that allow her to interact with her environment. For each tail produced, Shirona gains an incrementally greater boost to her speed, strength, and chakra. Shirona can enter up the Version 2 form as a Pseudo-Jinchūriki. Entering Version 2 creates a great deal of energy, producing craters beneath her and destroying any restraints that might have been placed upon her beforehand. Strength, speed, and chakra are once again increased beyond the levels of the previous forms, the shroud remains a reliable defense against attacks, and other features, such as chakra-arms, are still accessible. Shirona can also create chakra-bones around herself, to increase the potency and damage output of her blows, as well as increase the amount of protection and security around her body. In this form, Shirona possesses three tails at all times, with the second tail, directly in the middle, noticeably longer than the rest. Intelligence Hailed as a once in a lifetime talent, prodigy, and genius, Shirona has showcased her brilliance time and time again, beginning with her entrance examination in order to qualify for Kirigakure's academy. In the heat of battle, Shirona has proven herself to be highly analytic, perceptive, and cautious of her surroundings, and as such, has earned great praise. She is always calm and reserved, while at the same time mocking her opponent and trying to get in his or her head to disrupt their level of focus. Her various battle strategies have made her virtually a match for any opponent. Stats Part III Video Games Trivia * According to the databook(s): ** Shirona's hobby is swimming. ** Shirona wishes to fight Isonade. ** Shirona's favorite dish is the Korokke (croquette コロッケ). ** Shirona has completed 1,141 official missions in total: 197 D-rank, 190 C-rank, 414 B-rank, 298 A-rank, 42 S-rank. ** Shirona's favorite word is . Quotes References